Customs of Mandalore
by Andrew Joshua Talon
Summary: Part of the "There Will Emerge a New Hope" Continuity. A tag for Season 3's "Legacy of Mandalore" that answers the question: Why didn't Sabine hug Ezra goodbye? Turns out? She didn't have to.


_Customs of Mandalore_

 _A Star Wars: Rebels one shot by Andrew Joshua Talon_

DISCLAIMER: This is a non-profit fan based work of prose. _Star Wars_ is owned by Lucasfilm Ltd. and Disney. Please support the official release.

Note: A tag to the Season 3 episode "Legacy of Mandalore"

* * *

The _Ghost_ pulled away from Krownest, and Ezra watched the icy world recede as the ship ascended. He stood behind Hera in the cockpit, his hand gripping the back of her seat. They'd docked the _Phantom II_ not ten minutes ago but it felt so much longer.

Kanan glanced over at Ezra, his brows raised behind his mask.

"Ezra? What is it?" He asked. Ezra sighed, and shook his head. He could still see Sabine watching them go, in his mind, through the Force...

"I shouldn't let it bother me, but she didn't give me a hug goodbye? Why?" He asked, trying not to sound like he was whining. He couldn't help it though: That dismissal of him hurt, more than he thought it would.

There was silence in the cockpit, before Zeb snickered. Ezra glanced at him, eyes narrowed. The Lasat warrior grinned knowingly.

"That's because she didn't need to," Zeb informed him. Ezra blinked in confusion.

"What? Why?"

Kanan bowed his head, smirking. Hera raised her brows, interested.

"You gave her your weapon during battle," Kanan explained, as Zeb nodded. Hera set the autopilot, and stared in amazement at Ezra. Ezra looked back and forth between his family members, his confusion and frustration growing.

"Yeah... She needed it...?"

Kanan began to chuckle. Zeb was restrained snickers.

"What?" Ezra demanded, now worried. Zeb got his laughter under control, and grinned at Hera.

"Hey Hera, tell 'em!" Zeb said. Hera was grinning now, eyes filled with mirth.

"In Sabine's, and a few other Mandalorian clans, giving a personal weapon to someone close is a sign of commitment and putting their life ahead of your own," she explained, trying to keep from laughing. Ezra blinked several times, as Kanan covered his mouth to try and contain his guffaws.

"Well, yeah! I care about her, and she needed it…?" Ezra explained. Hera contained a snort.

"It can also count as a marriage proposal," she said.

"Oh," Ezra said, nodding. A moment later, his eyes shot wide open, "WAIT WHAT?!"

"And she accepted!" Zeb cackled. Kanan squeezed Ezra's shoulder, as the young Lothal Jedi staggered in shock.

"But-But-But-!" Ezra stuttered, his cheeks burning red.

"Congratulations, Ezra!" Kanan laughed happily. Chopper beeped and whooped something suggestive, which made Ezra's cheeks burn hotter.

"Sh-Shut up you little tin can!" Ezra shouted, making Chopper laugh.

"It's going to be wonderful," Hera sighed, in between choked back laughs. "Ezra, this is really bold of you! I never thought you'd go so far!"

"So soon, too!" Zeb howled. "Sabine's probably trying to convince her mum that you haven't gotten her pregnant! You haven't, have you?"

"I-I HAVEN'T!" Ezra cried. Kanan nodded, managing to look serious.

"I hope not. Otherwise we'd have to turn around right now to have the ceremony. You wouldn't want to dishonor Sabine in front of her entire clan, right?"

"But-But-I didn't-!" Ezra stuttered, and everyone lost it. Kanan laughed so hard he had to support himself against Zeb, while the big Lathal leaned against the bulkhead, holding his sides. Hera spun in her chair, cackling madly, as Chopper spun around in glee. Ezra looked at them all, and glared. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay… I get it. Good joke, everyone! You got one over on Ezra! Very funny!" Ezra growled.

Hera wiped her eyes. She looked up at Ezra with a wide smile.

"Oh no. We're totally serious," Hera said. "You really are engaged to Sabine. And she did accept."

Ezra gaped at her. Kanan and Zeb kept laughing, as Chopper continued to spin. He held a hand to his forehead.

"I'm doomed."

* * *

 _I'm building a new canon for Star Wars that combines the best of the Disney with the best of Legends. This is just one of several stories I plan to fill out the universe. If you'd like to join in, look me up on Spacebattles. I'd love to have you aboard._


End file.
